


Mayhem and Foolishness

by karotsamused



Category: Clean House
Genre: Cheesy, Crack, Gen, Male Friendship, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karotsamused/pseuds/karotsamused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Go-To Guy and The Designer With All The Ideas. Honey, it's pure silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayhem and Foolishness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching way too much Clean House. I can't believe this is the only Clean House story on here. I kind of hope it's always the only one. Because. It's ridiculous. Originally e-mailed to my wife, now here forever.

Mark slipped away from the cameras and sighed, straightening his tie. He needed to prepare, to go back to the hotel and work on the design math, but he'd been distracted and couldn't seem to settle.

A water bottle, capped, was thrust under his nose. Matt grinned at him. "Parched?"

"Ha, thanks," said Mark dryly. He took the water bottle and had a sip. "Niecey was talking about her uterus again. So I get to do Grossed-Out-Homo-Reaction-Shots."

Matt snorted. "You like it."

Mark shrugged, smiling against the mouth of the water bottle. "Breeder."

"Hey, hey, the uterus serves a purpose but that's about as far as my interest goes." Matt stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked over the mountain of trash that awaited sorting.

Loath to go back in and cover his shoes in cat vomit, Mark murmured, "Thought you heteros were way into girl organs."

"Yeesh," said Matt, but he started to laugh. "I can't speak for the whole species, but I could probably do Grossed-Out-Breeder cameos if you want."

He shouldered Mark to make his point. "Topography, not Geology, right?"

Mark snorted his water, then had to cough and wipe his glasses. Matt laughed at him, took the bottle for him, snatched his glasses and made a show of examining them before he let Mark take them back and put them on.

"Leave the corny lines for the cameras, okay?" he said, once he'd coughed up enough water.

Matt grinned. "You liiiiike it."

Mark wrinkled his nose. Matt laughed and took the point. "You gonna stay up all night working again?"

"That's how it goes," said Mark. He took the water bottle back when Matt offered it and put it up against the side of his neck. The condensation rolled down into his collar, and the fabric would turn colors, he knew it, but it was a hot day and if the Go-To Guy got to sweat, the Designer had to get a few points for proximity, right?

After a moment he realized Matt was watching him, concern in his blue eyes. "All night?"

Mark snorted. "Maybe. What, did you want to check up on me?"

Matt shrugged, then turned away. Mark watched him for a moment, realizing he'd been joking but Matt was considering it.

Mark chewed the side of his lip. Then said, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "Describe your sense of style for me. Three words."

Matt stared at him, then laughed. "Shut up, Brunetz."

"You liiiiiike it."


End file.
